1. Related Applications
There are no applications for patent relating hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to funnels and more particularly to a funnel to visually indicate fluid level in the upper portion of a container being filled.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnels to aid filling of containers is well known. Funnels are often utilized to fill opaque containers. Overflowing of such containers is an ever present problem as the opaque nature of the container and the funnel itself limit the ability of a user to ascertain when the container being filled is reaching and exceeding capacity. Often spillage, loss of fluid, and contamination of the surrounding environment result from such activities.
Funnels are generally formed with an external configuration including sloping walls directed to a smaller discharge tube, so that the exterior surface of the funnel may form a relatively effective seal in conjunction with an opening in a container to be filled. Accordingly, upon pouring and directing fluid through the interior of such a funnel, venting of the container being filled is not effected, and non-laminar flow, due to "bubbling" of the fluid within the funnel to effect venting, tends to encourage spillage and often an inefficient and somewhat cumbersome filling procedure.
There have heretofore been developed filling funnels including various and sundry indicating and venting mechanisms, but these devices have generally required cumbersome and awkward structures to produce their desirable functions so as to limit the applicability of such devices in many filling operations. Furthermore, these funnel devices that have included indicator mechanisms generally have been of unnecessarily complex structure which makes manufacture and production difficult, and raise cost of the device.
Prior art funnels have frequently included fill indicator structures positioned somewhat medially of the interior conical surface of a funnel. The instant invention overcomes the deficiencies of this type of construction by positioning a fill indicator between spaced surfaces of two coaxial funnels to provide an obstruction-free interior surface enabling more effective positioning of a fill spout within the funnel interior. This structure not only maintains the interior of a funnel free of obstruction but also allows positioning of a variety of filling spouts and free fluid flow therethrough. The absence of obstructions within the funnel interior also allows an increased funnel volume for accepting flow to an ultimate delivery chamber.
To enhance fluid flow from the funnel nozzle to a chamber serviced by my funnel structure, venting of that chamber is effected by venting passages positioned peripherally about the funnel's output spout. These venting channels communicate through the funnel structure to the ambient atmosphere to enable laminar and continuous fluid flow into a chamber.
Prior art funnels have typically been formed of single wall construction. Introduction of various nozzles and spouts within a funnel interior tends to flex and accordingly shorten working life of this funnel type, due in part at least to the general indelicate treatment of this class of device. Furthermore, when indicating structure has been associated with prior art funnels, the positioning of the associated indicator element has been sensitive to the structural integrity of the funnel construction. Accordingly, upon flexure of prior art funnel device, the potential of damage to or binding of an indicating structure, with resultant malfunction of the indicator element, is an ever present problem that defeats the essential purpose of an indicator element associated with a funnel. To this end, the instant invention, by presenting a double wall construction, provides an improved organization of increased structural integrity and stiffness, essentially overcoming the deficiencies of the aforenoted prior art devices.
An additional benefit of the double wall construction of the instant invention enables the indicator mechanism and associated elements to be positioned or nested within the space provided between the double walls to protect the relatively delicate indicator mechanism. The nesting of indicator mechanism between the double walls further eliminates obstructions and obtrusions either within or without the funnel's interior or exterior walls. Accordingly, as funnels are normally dropped and treated somewhat harshly in use, the longevity and effective life of the instant invention is extended considerably over similar prior art devices.
Prior art funnels traditionally are formed with lower external conical surfaces that engage an opening in a container to be filled for seating of the funnel during use. As these funnels taper outwardly of an opening in an upward direction, they have a tendency to wobble about the seating connection to induce spillage of an accidental nature. Since deleterious chemicals, such as petroleum products and the like, are commonly involved in filling operations, a significant environmental hazard may be associated with this activity. To alleviate these problems with my funnel, a stepped region is optionally formed on the instant invention, at the juncture of a conical tapering surface and its associated downwardly directed spout, whereat the stepped region presents a surface to seat onto an associated opening of a container to be filled to thereby reduce the tendency of the funnel to accidentally reposition itself during use in a filling operation and cause spillage. The seating surface is preferably created by plural flanges which also aid in venting the container being filled. Optionally the stepped region may include a magnet to further enhance positional stability.
The instant invention also may include a luminescent indicator element to aid use in dimly lit working environments. Additionally, a filtration screen may be incorporated and positioned interiorly of the funnel, proximate the output spout, to prevent debris from passing therethrough, if desired.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them as herein disclosed and claimed, and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular synergetic combination of all of its structures that create the functions necessarily flowing therefrom.